IEEE 802.16 is an emerging suite of standards for Broadband Wireless Access (BWA). It defines a high-throughput packet based data network radio interface capable of supporting several classes of Internet Protocol (IP) applications and services including isochronous applications such as Voice Over IP (VoIP) and applications with burst data access profiles such as TCP applications. The IEEE 802.16e amendment to the IEEE 802.16 base specification enables combined, fixed, and mobile operation in licensed and license-exempted frequency bands under 11 GHz.
A relay station (RS) may extend radio coverage or increase the throughput of a macro-base station (mBS). An RS may be a low-cost alternative to a base station. It transfers data of active service flows between an mBS and endpoints, in both directions.